The crisis in the natural supply of amphibians, especially in the leopard frog, Rana pipiens, for health-related research has led to formal recommendations to develop the culture of amphibians and improve the quality of their care and management. The program of the Amphibian Facility is designed to meet these recommendations. This program of development, production, information dissemination, and service will proceed in accordance with the following specific objectives: (1) to find solutions to the problems of nutrition, light and temperature cycles, and efficient housing, needed to improve the reproductive and developmental performance of 10,000's of these animals in culture; (2) to develop genetically defined Rana pipiens; (3) to test newly developed enclosure units; (4) to conduct those investigations which are needed to solve husbandry problems which impede efficient amphibian culture as illustrated by the need for developing a feeding procedure based on non-living diet items.